Breathe
by viviannnnn
Summary: “If he does not breathe, I’ll kill you”, were the first words spilt from her mouth. [oneshot][NaruSaku and if you squint enough NaruSakuSasu]


**A/N:** Not the best but I think I owe you guys _something._ I'll try to update Thanksgiving; please don't bitch at me about how I am able to post new stories but not update my old ones. It'll just get me cranky and further convince me that I shouldn't update. It's not intentional, I promise. I'm just a bit unsure what to do right now. All the next chapters of my current stories are written out. It's just the matter of editing it and then posting it.

Not beta-ed, so you'll probably find some glaring mistakes. If you do, please tell me so I can edit it.

**One-Shot: Breathe**

"If he does not breathe, I'll kill you", were the first words spilt from her mouth when she sees Naruto lying on the concrete ground, bloody, bruised and unmoving. She doesn't bother to acknowledge the fact that she is unguarded in front of an S-class criminal. She is more worried about the person lying besides her, supine on the floor.

Sasuke carefully lifts an eyebrow but does not move. His fingers gliding over the hilt of his sword gracefully, keeping aware of any movements that can possibly make him unsheathe it.

_Breathe, Naruto. Breathe, please._ Her shaking hands carefully slit his shirt open, exposing his marred chest to the world. The scars that define his battles, the very ones that have molded him have never looked so intimidating before. Her hands glow a light hue of green as she sweeps them over his stomach, settling on the lower portion of his abdomen.

"He was in the way." Sasuke breathes.

"Shut up." She curses, pushing more chakra into her hands until her fingers bled red and her nail polish began to chip from the intensity of the chakra. She ignores the blank look the man throws her and focuses all her attention on the blonde. Her eyes burn from unshed tears when she realizes that the color is not coming back to his face or his chest is not rising in deeper breaths.

"Damn it. Damn it!" She sinks her hand further against his skin, hissing when the cold of his skin surrounds her fingers and traces her veins. _Please don't leave me._

"It's impossible to save him." Sasuke whispers softly, eyes tender for a brief moment before reviving to its detachment.

Sakura whips her head to stare at him and Sasuke wonders where the twelve year old girl has gone when her eyes flash dangerously. Her hands retreat slowly, the tinge of green frittering away only to be replaced by a more vivid color of green. Her hands move, aiming for the blonde's heart.

"I told you." She murmurs, "I told you if he does not breathe, I'll kill you." She struggles to keep her voice calm and collected just as she's struggling to stay strong for the man she's healing.

Sasuke snorts and indifferently turns his back on them. "He can't change what I have chosen." His head tilts back slightly but Sakura does not look. She doesn't want to.

"Whoever said he was trying to." The medic-nin closes her eyes and curls her fingers into the palm of her head, all healing stopped. Her heart skips a beat when she sees a flicker of his eye lids and then a twitch of his finger. Sasuke doesn't notices.

"Are you going to kill me now?" He mocks her.

Sakura shakes her head. "No." Her eyes remain on the blonde; gently running over his brows down his lips and stills at his chest watching as is elevates and drops at regular consistency. "He's breathing." Her voice cracks at the end and it takes all her willpower not to cry.

She licks her lips, running over the crevices and cracks from being exposed to the cold weather.

Naruto stirs weakly. The first thing he feels is the warmth that is caressing his cheek and outlining his whisker marks.

"Stay still, Naruto." The voice sounds euphonious in his ears and he listens to it.

She turns to Sasuke and lifts herself off from the ground. Deliberately, she walks to him, at first unsteady but straightens after she reaches him. She leans towards his ear, so close he is able to feel to hotness of her breath sprinkling down on the shell of his ear.

"Next time, I will not give you a chance." She says subtly in his ears.

It takes him a moment to understand and when he does, he blinks and she is back with the blonde.

"Leave, Sasuke." Her head does not lift while she speaks to him. Instead, it is pressed against the heart of someone else. "We promised each other we would bring you back together." Gently, she closes her eyes and lets out a noiseless sigh. She does not open them because she knows Sasuke will not kill her.

The man gazes at her before turning away. He smirks, leaving the two a last glance back before disappearing maybe with a stain of regret or maybe with a stain of something new.


End file.
